Guilty Crown: Sacred Bonds
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Discontinued. Possible rewrite.
1. Prologue

**Name: Shu Lucifer**

 **Other Names: The Sinful King, Tyrant King, Prince of Pride, The Forgiven.**

 **Race: Devil (first super devil)**

 **Age: 310 (sealed)**

 **Affiliation: Underworld**

 **Power: Crown of Sin (basically a magical version of Void Genome), Tyrant's Command (like Excalibur Ruler's power but overpowered), Water Magic, Dark Magic, Ice Magic.**

 **Family: Lucifer (father), Leviathan (mother), Rizevim Livan Lucifer (younger half-brother), Vali Lucifer (Great grand nephew)**

 **History:**

 **The son of Lucifer and Leviathan and prince of the Underworld. Born shortly before the Great War, he is the first of the Super Devils before the birth of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory, and Ajuka Beelzebub. He is an absolute monster on the battlefield with his power to manipulate souls of both living and dead and his mastery over both Lucifer and Leviathan's power. But it all changed when he met the Archangel of Sacrifice and Azazel's daughter and they fell in love, turning the prince that was once the bane of Fallens and Angels into a compassionate person. Seeing this as a chance to one day create a better future, God sealed him together with Inori and Ayase to one day be awakened at the time the world needed them most. After his sealing, every records of him had somehow disappeared and only those as old as Zekram Bael remembers him.**

 **Name: Yuzuriha Inori**

 **Other Names: Archangel of Sacrifice, The Purest Daughter of Gaia, Innocent Angel, Last Archangel of God**

 **Race: Angel (archangel)**

 **Age: 35 (sealed)**

 **Affiliation: Heaven**

 **Power: Soul Insight, Crystal Light, Light Magic, Recovery Blessing (the base for Twilight Healing)**

 **Family: Seraphs (brothers and sisters), God (father)**

 **History:**

 **The last Archangel created by God from the purest soul in the human world in that era. She was once a young girl travelling the world to see its wonder and she died a year after coming to the land of Yamato (japan) when she's trying to protect a friend. Since God found her there, she decided to name the new Archangel Inori as she did not have a name to call her own. She became the Archangel of Sacrifice when the Great War started. Her affinity with light magic is even higher than Michael due to how pure and selfless she was and she became a true powerhouse of the angels while crying tears of regret as she strike down her enemies. She met the Prince of the Underworld and Azazel's daughter there and they fell in love. She was sealed along with the two of them during the course of the war. Just like Shu, records of her had been erased and her existence had become a myth among the lower ranking angels. Only the Seraphs remember her.**

 **Name: Shinomiya Ayase**

 **Other Names: Fallen Princess, One Woman Army**

 **Race: Fallen Angel**

 **Age: 160 (sealed)**

 **Affiliation: Grigori**

 **Power: Parade of a Thousand Shikigami, Speed of Lightning, Light Magic, Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Touki**

 **Family: Azazel (father), ms Shinomiya (mother)**

 **History:**

 **Born just a few years before the start of the Great War to Azazel and a Japanese hanyou woman, Ayase is the closest thing the Grigori has to a princess. She is energetic and hard-working and proud of her Fallen heritage which endears her to many of the cadre, even Kokabiel. She is the top fighter of Grigori, surpassing even her father due to her mastery over Senjutsu and Youjutsu along with her Fallen Angel abilities with her most notable ability being her ability to remotely control an army of shikigami while still being able to fight herself. She met Shu and Inori on the battlefield of the Great War and they are sealed together by God. Just like with Shu and Inori, records of Ayase had been erased and only the cadre knew of her existence.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Shu Lucifer, son of Lucifer and Leviathan stood on a mountain peak as he watched the three Biblical factions battled against two towering beasts of immense power.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF OUR BATTLE YOU PUNY ANGELS AND DEVILS!"

The red beast roared as he kill thousands of Fallens, Angels, and Devils with a sweep of his tail. No armor or shield could defend against the might of the red and white beast.

These beasts are the being known as Dragons, an embodiment of raw power and are frighteningly powerful that just the two of them dealt more damage to all three Biblical factions in one day than they could to each other in fifty years and the number of dead is still counting.

The brown-haired devil spread all twelve of his devil wings as he prepare to enter the battlefield.

But he was stopped by two familiar presence appearing behind him. He look back to see his two lovers hovering slightly above him with their respective wings spread.

To his right is a young girl who looks no older than her mid-teen possessing pink hair and slender figure that made her look fragile but Shu knew she is anything but. She posses twelve wings of purest white and a golden halo and her outfit is also all white. She is the Archangel of Sacrifice, Yuzuriha Inori.

To his left is a beautiful girl with a more developed figure than Inori who wears gray kimono and a black haori. She has twelve angel wings like Inori but hers is as dark as an endless void and she possess no halo. She is the daughter of Azazel, Shinomiya Ayase.

These three are very well known among the three factions as their respective aces.

And now they will combine their power to face the two Heavenly Dragons rampaging at the peak of their power. Even for them, this is a very tall order to accomplish.

With his two companions present, Shu felt a boost in his confidence. Even he will hesitate to face a Heavenly Dragon alone even if he has a chance of winning although small. Facing two of them? No way, he's not suicidal. He knows his limit. But with his two girls present, he felt like he could do anything.

But again before he could do anything, he was stopped.

"Wait, son of Lucifer."

He recognize that voice. How could he not? The owner of that voice is the only person in Heaven that is stronger than Inori.

Shu is now in the presence of God himself in the form of an impossibly beautiful man that he could not describe.

"Father, why are you here?"

Inori asked.

"I have a request to make of you three."

He told them. Shu, Inori, and Ayase pay close attention to what he's about to say next.

"Due to sealing Trihexa, I don't have the power enough to defeat the Two Heavenly Dragons. But I do not seek to defeat them, I wish to use them to complete the system I've planned to give to the humans."

Inori widened her eyes when God mentioned the system.

"Father, you don't mean that…"

"Yes my daughter. I plan to use the Heavenly Dragons as part of the Sacred Gear system."

"You're giving a weapon to those humans? Why?"

Shu asked.

"To protect them. I believe that I won't survive through this war and continue to watch over humans. I have spent too much strength on sealing Trihexa. Which leads me to my second request."

"A second request?"

"I would like to seal the three of you in suspended animation in another dimension."

"""!"""

The three of them are of course surprised at God's request. He's basically asking for the son and daughter of his enemies to voluntarily be sealed. Of course, having his old personality beaten out of him by Inori mainly, Shu could keep his calm and ask why.

"I believe that another conflict will rise in the future where the whole world will be threatened. For one, I'm worried that my Sacred Gear system might do more harm than good and for another, I'm worried about Trihexa being unsealed by someone. When that time comes, I believe that the three faction will come together again like what is happening right now. When such a time comes when you three are needed once more, then you will be unsealed."

The three of them thought for a while before looking at each other and nodding.

"Very well. But I don't want to spend my days just sleeping. At least allow our soul to roam to other worlds until the time our world needed us once more."

Shu replied.

"That is fine. I trust that this means that you three agree?"

"""Yes!"""

The three of them replied in synch.

"Very well. I thank you then."

What happens after that talk is a thing of legend. Records did not state clearly how the Heavenly Dragons were defeated. It was said that it was God himself who defeated the two dragons. Other said that it was the Satans. Other said that it was the Fallen cadres. Others said that it was all three.

Only Zekram Bael, the Seraphs, and the Fallen cadres knew.

It was the children of each faction straining their power to the limit that defeated the Heavenly Dragons.

And they were never seen again after that day.

* * *

 **And Done. I was remembering about Guilty Crown and then this idea suddenly came to mind. I don't know, it just seem appropriate. I still don't know what to do with King of Justice though. I just lost interest in Campione and well, it goes downhill from there. Besides, I'm more interested in DxD with all those sacred gears and non-complicated legends. How the hell should I know where Perseus' story came from?! How the hell do I trace Mordred's legend or the origin of Artemis?! And I'll be honest, I don't know well Alice's character and I don't know Voban or Doni as much as I would like.**

 **So yeah, this is to make up to Shu for sending him to Campioneverse.**

 **The events of Guilty Crown still happens but it will be in another world like a dream world for Shu and the two girls. As for power level, the trio are above the Super Devils since they did manage to defeat the Heavenly Dragons by themselves and managed to stay alive but individually, they're around a level or two below the Heavenly Dragons and a level below Shiva. So by the canon ranking system, they would take rank 4 till 6 or just share rank 4.**

 **I still don't know how I come up with this idea.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And I'm finally done with chapter 1. I decided that the events of Guilty Crown did happen and not just as a dream. This will cover the short time the trio spent active in GC universe. This is the only chapter fully involving Guilty Crown universe before the trio return to DxD verse. This is an alternate retelling of the GC climax. Next chapter will be the trio's return to DxD verse. Now for the reviews which I'm so happy to read. I feel that the review for my Trinity DxD series is lacking and I already got three here, much better than what I get in my main series. Help me! Give me more constructive reviews for my Trinity DxD series!**

 **edboy: Thanks. The campione story is a bit of a problem. I don't understand the Campioneverse's more complicated supernatural background (the origin of the gods' legend) like I did with DxD. There's a chance that I might put it up for adoption or something though I'm still trying.**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan: Sorry but I will never pair Shu with anyone outside Inori, Ayase, and Hare. It's blasphemy if he were to ever be paired with anyone other than those three!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of Legends**

-GC universe-

Ouma Shu, the King of the Guilty Crown, is being pushed back by Yuu's relentless attack. Right now all he can do is evade all of Yuu's attacks using Paraplegic's Shoes until he can find a good timing for counterattack. But he can't afford to waste time with Yuu. Every second he lost means the closer Inori is to being consumed by Mana. But Yuu is much more experienced in his use of Void and Shu knew that he will lose if he can't do something.

In another place, Inori's body is almost completely covered by Apocalypse Crystal as all her memories slowly disappear. All her precious memories with the Funeral Parlor, her friends, her comrades, and most of all her memories with Shu. She doesn't want to lose them but she cannot do anything. Mana's consciousness is starting to consume her.

On another part of the building, Ayase is having a hard fight herself. Although her Steiner had been upgraded, her Endlave is still outclassed by Daryll's Gespent in firepower combined with his Void emulator that gave Gespent the ability to use Daryll's Void. With Gespent's overwhelming firepower and defense, Ayase is pushed to a corner and defeat seems imminent.

Until…

 _"""_ _It is time!"""_

* * *

Just as Yuu was about to strike Shu with a slingshot Void, he felt the change coming from the young King. Darkness began to surround Shu as he disappear from Yuu's vision. Moments later, he felt something impaling him in the chest. He look down to see a blade of black energy sticking out from his body. He look back and see the young King already behind him, leaking a very dark power from every inches of his being.

"Be devoured by the abyss of nothingness, messenger of Daa'th."

Shu spoke in a very dark and frightening tone that previously is impossible to be related to the boy called Ouma Shu.

But this is not Ouma Shu speaking. He is the Prince of Darkness, born from the unholy union of two Satans. He is the child of Hell who was once famed for destroying legions of Angels and Fallens by himself.

Shu Lucifer had awakened.

With his power, Shu pushes his right hand into Yuu's back and reach out to his soul. Once he grasped the personification of Yuu's soul, he crushed it with his overwhelming power of darkness, leaving Yuu's body as merely a lifeless husk.

"Hmph, well met."

He then snapped his finger and the remaining GHQ members that are still alive are turned to ice, still alive but frozen.

He had learned mercy from Inori and she would be proud that he put it into practice.

* * *

In Inori's case, the battle took place inside her soul... if it can be called a battle at all.

As Inori the human was about to be fully consumed by Mana, a great burst of light shines her entire soul that had slowly been encroached by darkness. Mana herself was of course surprised by this sudden turn of event. Her advance had been stopped by this light.

"Who's there?! Who dare gets in my way!"

She shouted. Inori is also surprised as all her memories started returning along with… other memories that she didn't remember ever experiencing. But she is thankful that someone saved her soul before she's completely devoured by Mana.

"Consuming other people's soul is not a good thing. It is something only fit for demons of old. I urge you to stop, Ouma Mana."

A voice suddenly came from above them. Both Inori and Mana look up and was surprised to see another Inori but this one has twelve angelic wings and a halo on her head. She dressed similarly in Inori's white outfit but with the addition of a semi-transparent white shroud.

"An… Angel?"

"My name is Inori, the last Archangel created by Father. Ouma Mana, I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How can you help me?"

"The Apocalypse virus, it is a truly horrible thing. It is something that shouldn't exist. I can get rid of it from you."

"Y-y-you can?"

It was at this moment that Mana realized that she's not acting like her usual self. There is nothing telling her to deny the Angel's offer to destroy the virus, no voice to tell her that she is Eve and she has to choose her Adam, no dark thoughts that always seem to be present in her mind.

But…

"You cannot save me. I have no body to return to. All I can do is take over the fake's body."

She point at the human Inori who has a pained expression. But the Angel smiled.

"I alone may not be able to return your body… but I am not alone. I can feel their presence. They are here with me. With their help, I can return your body, that and everyone killed by the Apocalypse Virus provided that it's not too long ago."

Ouma Mana thought for a while. If she is still in her role as Eve, she will definitely refuse the Angel's offer. But here somehow she had returned to just Ouma Mana without all the effects of patient zero of Apocalypse Virus. Therefore she will make a choice as Ouma Mana.

"If you truly can do that… then do it."

The Angel smiled again. In this place where her light shines, she was sure that she could bring out what little light left inside Mana. And like what her Father said, human is truly something. Being possessed by the darkness of the Apocalypse Virus for so long but still a part of her managed to survive, it is something exceptional.

"Very well, the salvation that Father had always preached, I shall deliver it to this world as his Angel."

The Angel then turn to her human counterpart.

"What about you, my host? Do you have something to say?"

The Angel asked. The human Inori try to speak but no words came from her mouth.

"It is okay to speak what you wish for. There is only the three of us here. As long as Father's light shines on us, no darkness can threaten us."

Finally, Inori spoke."

"I just want to be together with everyone… and Shu. I want to become a human, not a monster."

The Angel is satisfied with her answer. Despite the circumstances of her birth and what she is biologically, this 'Yuzuriha Inori' is more human than many people she had met.

"You are already a human, Yuzuriha Inori. But if you want to biologically be human, then I will arrange it. Father would be proud if he were to ever meet you. We do share the same name and body after all."

* * *

Ayase got out of the truck that housed the controller for Steiner. She had to hurry and get to Shu and Inori. In order to do that, she had to defeat Daryll and Gespent.

"But I can't kill him huh. He's actually a good person and would be a good boyfriend for Tsugumi if someone could just set him straight."

She mumbled to herself before suddenly disappearing in a burst of speed, leaving a trail of electricity in her wake.

"Ehh, Ayase?!"

Tsukishima Argo look at the scene dumbfounded as Ayase quickly sliced the GHOST Endlaves that are supporting Gespent with speed that he cannot follow. It's like trying to follow the speed of a bullet. Hell, he doesn't even know what Ayase is using to cut those Endlaves! Is it a Void? Did Shu left her with a Void?

When the dust settled, Argo gaped when he see Ayase holding a pair of swords made of light. He is certain that those are not Voids. Even if he's not an expert on Voids, he knew that Voids doesn't look like that. Even if they did, the powers they granted can usually be guessed by their form. He doubted a Void like those could grant super speed. Those are swords for god's sake!

"Hmm, I guess I can't strain this body too much."

Ayase muttered as she noticed that her muscles are strained greatly. The daughter of Azazel forgot that she's still just a soul inside this world's Shinomiya Ayase's body. It's good that her soul had empowered the body somewhat but it is still a human body in the end. Extreme physical labor like what she did is not advised.

"Very well, let's end this with magic."

Dismissing her two light swords, Ayase raise her hand to the air. As if on command, around a hundred light spears began to form and aimed at Gespent. Argo could only stare in disbelief while Daryll is sweating heavily at the sight.

"Face judgement, Daryll Yan."

Ayase spoke in a very cold voice that doesn't fit the usual gentle and caring girl. As she move down her hand, so does the spears. It came like a rain of stars and Daryll's Void is barely holding it back. Apocalypse crystal began to cover him as his Void start to give out. The enraged Daryll shouted as he did an all or nothing charge.

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am?! I'm kill em all Daryll!"

Gespent punched the spot where Ayase stood moments ago. But she's not there any longer. Before Daryll could even attempt a search, Gespent is suddenly bombarded with another volley of light spears, this time without his Void to block them. Ayase made sure to keep damage to a minimal so that the backlash won't kill Daryll. She only aimed to disable his Endlave.

Argo got out of the truck when he is sure that everything is clear. When the smoke from the numerous small explosions on Gespent cleared, he saw it clearly. Standing like a victorious battle maiden is Ayase but it is not the Ayase he knew.

Because the Ayase he knew couldn't walk and she definitely doesn't have twelve feathery wings as dark as the night itself growing from her back. Before Argo could call out to Ayase, she already took flight and disappear in the distance, presumably to help Shu.

"What the hell just happened?"

Argo asked no one but he sure is confused.

* * *

Gai had not anticipated anything like this happening.

He is currently surrounded by three winged beings that he had never seen before.

No, that's not quite right, he knew these three, it's just that he doesn't know what they are.

The first surprise came when the crystals covering Inori suddenly shatters and what came out wasn't Mana but Inori herself. Yes, it is Inori who should've disappeared from existence but it appears that she didn't. To add to the mystery, Inori is smiling. This wouldn't be odd if she was any other girl but this is Yuzuriha Inori, a girl created, not born, from an artificial womb using all the knowledge of biological science in humanity's possession. She who did not understand emotion and is still troubled at understanding human feelings could smile so warmly like a mother watching her beloved child is a mystery to Gai. Her presence is so comforting that he felt like he's seeing an Angel. As if affirming his thought, twelve angelic wings appear from her back complete with a halo on her head as she walk down from her position to Gai.

The next to arrive is Shu but it is not like the Shu he knew. If Inori's presence is warm and comforting, his is dark and suffocating. It is a feeling he would never have related with Shu previously. What is disturbing is his eyes. They are blood red and made him uncomfortable as if those eyes can see through his very soul easily and then take it away. Like Inori, he also has wings spread behind him but his is a dozen of bat wings. It is like the devil himself had come to visit him.

The last to arrive is the most surprising. Gai would've never expected to see Shinomiya Ayase with expression as cold as ice staring at him impassively. Her twelve feathery wings are black unlike Inori and she is a far-cry from the Ayase he knew.

It is like he is facing different people even if they look similar to the three people he knew.

Soon their attention changed from him to each other.

"It is time."

Shu was the one who spoke first.

"Yes, it is time for us to return."

Ayase continued.

"But not before we finish what was started here."

Inori finished.

The three of them share a look before nodding to each other. The three of them then fly closer and higher until they stopped several meters higher than where Gai stood. The three of them then join hands before an enormous amount of power burst out from their body. It is a frightening amount of power that rooted Gai to the ground.

Inori suddenly began singing.

 _"_ _Mou anata kara aesareru koto mo_

 _Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai._

 _Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de._

 _Anata wa itsumo souyatte watashi wo_

 _Okorasete saigo ni nakasunda_

 _Dakedo ato ni natte_

 _Gomenne te iu sono kao_

 _Suki data._

 _Hanasanaide gyutto sou omoikkiri_

 _Anata no ude no naka ni itai_

 _Futari de odeko wo awasenagara_

 _Nemuru no…"_

Departures Blessing, that was the title of the song. It was the same song she sung when they were in Haneda. As she sings, Gai saw it.

Apocalypse crystals began to gather to them. It came from above the tower and they pour in like water apart from a few that continue to descent Gai even felt the Apocalypse Virus in him disappearing. To his great astonishment, the apocalypse crystals that did not gather to them start to turn into people. These are the people killed by the Apocalypse Virus or had their Void destroyed not long ago.

Just like Inori promised, she returns those killed by the Apocalypse Virus and/or those who had their Void destroyed back to life. Although of course this could only happen since Shu possess a Void Genome and the soul of the intended Eve is inside Inori herself. Using their strong connection to the Apocalypse Virus, they manage to perform this miracle. Sadly, not everyone can be returned. Only those killed by Apocalypse Virus in the span of six months can be returned. Them and Mana who is the patient zero. Those killed in Lost Christmas or over the span of six months cannot return. Them and those killed using Shears of life. That means Yahiro's brother cannot return. Perhaps it is a good thing since that includes Segai but it's still too bad.

The last person to be revived is of course Ouma Mana like the Archangel of Sacrifice had promised. Once the song ended and the three supernatural beings are sure that none of the Apocalypse Virus are left, they made their descend and landed in front of Gain and Mana who are currently hand-in-hand.

"Miss Angel, thank you for helping us."

Mana bowed to Inori.

"It is what Father would've wanted."

She then turn to Gai.

"Tsutsugami Gai, I as the Archangel of Sacrifice had seen your intention and although the path you choose could've been better, you did it with good intent. In place of my Father, I will give you a suitable reward. Hold out your right hand."

Gai obeyed silently. Inori placed her hand over Gai's mark of king for a few moment before she let go.

"Now the Void Genome is truly bonded to you and you only. Without the Apocalypse Virus, you cannot draw Voids from other people. But in exchange I have given you the use of your Void and Mana's Void which is similar to mine. Use it well."

"I will… may I ask you a question?"

"Please, just ask."

"Very well… Are you Inori?"

"…I am Inori while I am also not Inori."

"I don't understand."

"It is… complicated to explain."

"Ahhh! Let me explain it for you!"

Ayase who seems to be at the end of her patience interjected and she switched spot with Inori.

"Alright, listen carefully, we are an Angel, a Fallen Angel, and a Devil."

Ayase started while pointing at each of them as she told him their race.

"We made a deal with God during a large war where we would be sealed after doing our last task until the world needed us again. Then in a stroke of brilliant idea to pass time, Shu had the idea that we should watch other worlds through a host so our soul wandered the universe while our bodies were sealed. The deal is that we cannot interfere with the host's life as our powers are sealed too. That is until a few moments ago when we had our powers unsealed and we took over."

Gai had a horrified look when she said 'took over' but Ayase continued.

"Relax, we're not really taking over like what that girl…"

Ayase points at Mana who is grinning sheepishly.

"…tried to do with our Inori. Shu and Inori had explained what is happening to the body's original soul and so have I. After this, we will be heading back to our real body and the other us will have their body back once again. And ohh I should mention that since we used quite some power in this body, their body will gain some perks like extended life. Nothing much, just a few decades but that's all. They will also maintain their youthful appearance till their death and can use minor magic though that will shorten their lifespan little-by-little so I don't recommend it. Ohh and this Ayase's legs are healed. She can walk once again after I'm gone. Of course, our final gift to our last host is they have enhanced physical capability. Nothing too much though. Is that all?"

Gai could only nod at the girl. this Ayase is so different to the one he's used too that it just felt… weird.

"We will now say our goodbye to our host. When they woke up, they will be in control of their body once more."

Shu told them before all three of them fell to the ground. Gai hurriedly went to Shu's side to check if he's fine and he was relieved to find that there is nothing wrong with Shu and it's the same with Inori and Ayase.

This had become a very strange day.

At least everything is over even if it's not in the way he envisioned it to be.

* * *

-Shu and Shu-

"So you better take care of yourself. Be confident and don't forget what is important to you. Cherish them and keep them safe.

Shu Lucifer told Ouma Shu in a lecturing tone.

"I feel strange being lectured by a Devil."

Human Shu complained.

"It happens. But still, I'm proud of you. I used to hate everything and everyone other than Devils you know. But then I meet Inori and Ayase. They changed me. But even then I still wonder what's so great about humans. I wasn't convinced even after what all my previous hosts had done but now I know how great you humans are, especially you, Shu."

"W-w-what are you talking about?! I'm nothing great at all. I just want to protect Inori."

"And that had led you this far just by the power of your will alone. What made me most surprised is EXACTLY because it's you. Your soul is like a mirror image of me. You're another me, what I could've become. It's ironic that my last host is actually a parallel version of myself."

"What?"

"Don't think too much about it."

Lucifer pat Ouma's shoulder and smiled.

"It has been fun watching you, Ouma Shu. I'll never forget you."

With those last words, Lucifer start to fade from Shu's consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the stare of both Inori and Ayase.

 _"Ohh and I forgot to tell you. My Inori and Ayase MIGHT tell them to become more assertive or maybe even share you to spare the pain from each other. Try to deal with it."_

Shu Lucifer's voice rang in Ouma Shu's head with a maniacal laughter. Shu realize what he meant and began to sweat at the intensity of Ayase and Inori's stare.

"...I'm screwed."

* * *

 **And done! I don't think I did this chapter justice but ideas are hard to come by. And finally the supernatural trio finish Shu's job in GC world while leaving him with a more impossible problem. I would've put in Hare if she's conscious but apart from Mana, those returned are all unconscious and will be so for a few days. Now let's just leave the human Shu to his devices. I'm just writing this one to make a new conclusion to Guilty Crown.**

 **Now, Shu Lucifer along with his two partners had received a few things after their short adventure and meeting in GC world. They can emulate their GC counterpart when in DxD world to posing as humans, they don't have to learn about the advancement in culture and technology (They were sealed around the early hundred or so. Maybe less than the 500s but not more. The timeline of the Great War was never mentioned so I'm just guessing), and Shu obtained the Void Genome though it will be modified. The three of them also receive a modification to their power from the Apocalyps Virus. The virus won't appear in DxD since it will be troublesome but it will play an important role later on. As for their power before being sealed, it can be seen in the prologue. Anyway, review and stuff. See ya...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm finally done with chapter 2. This story is not as confusing as my other stories since it doesn't have some insane sacred gear ideas or crazy type-moon crossover kinda thing. Also there won't be many OC if any at all since this is just me putting GC and DxD together and tweaking a little bit. I will confess that I'm quite disappointed with myself that this story receive better response than my Trinity DxD which is supposed to be my main story. Then again, the plot had become so convoluted that I barely know what is what. I hope to rectify that but maybe not now. Anyway, on with this stuff.**

 **wingd knight: Shu, Inori, and Ayase are stronger than any of the super devils but they are individually still a level below the Heavenly Dragons. They each could fight one of the Heavenly Dragons but their chance of winning are around 30% or so. If I have to guess, Ddraig and Albion are 3rd and 4th strongest when they're still around so Shu, Inori, and Ayase would share the 5th rank. They won against the Heavenly Dragons since it is 3 against 2 and it is a narrow victory but still much more than what the others could do. The trio will appear in the peace conference in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Home**

-DxD world, Underworld, Zekram Bael's private quarter, Bael territory-

There is a reason Zekram Bael and many others didn't follow Rizevim Livan Lucifer or any other from the Old Maou faction during the Civil War period. No, it's not because they disagree with the Old Maou faction or because they prefer Sirzechs Lucifer and his entourage. For them, neither side is worthy. They who had fought together with the Maou in the early days of the war will only recognize one prince and they will follow him to whatever end he leads them to, even peace with the angels and fallen which is the biggest possibility as he fell in love with what can be considered to be the princess of each race.

Zekram Bael is one of the few devils who know the truth of the Great War and the great power of their true prince. He had fought alongside him when he butchered thousands of angels and fallen. He had seen him battle the youngest and strongest Archangel and the daughter of Azazel. He saw them fell in love. He was already quite old back then and an ultimate-class but even now he is still cowed by the strength of the first super devil.

He was there when they fought against the Heavenly Dragons. He witnessed their prince's choice and they will follow it to the end. The last time he saw their prince was when he and his angel and fallen companion struck down the two Heavenly Dragons after seven days and seven nights of fighting. The sky was dyed in a multitude of colors as the lovers and the two dragons unleash their strongest attack. It was a narrow victory but a victory nonetheless. It would be another hundred years before the war ended with God dueling Lucifer and Beelzebub and struck each other down. By then, history had forgotten about the three lovers apart from those who lived and fought at that age which is admittedly not many left. Not even his son knew of the true prince's existence, not even Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the prince's half brother.

But today for the first time since a time so long that he forgot, Zekram felt it. Only he felt it but he immediately knew. He look up to the sky, basking in the feeling carried by the wind of the Underworld.

The power of his true lord.

Yes, Zekram could feel it. The awakening of their true lord is near. It is still weak, but he is sure of it. This is the sign of the awakening of the true leader of the Underworld although whether he will take that position or not is still questionable. His lord enjoys his freedom after all. Rather than a King of the Underworld, he is more akin to a leader of a Hyakki Yakou. He enjoys leading them in the front and would probably, no, definitely hate staying behind a desk.

"Welcome home, milord."

* * *

-Seventh Heaven-

Archangel Michael had been preparing for the meeting with Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer in light of Kokabiel's attack when he felt a change in the system and some of the burden that he had been shouldering suddenly lifted. This prompts him to check if there is something happening to the system.

To his great surprise, two major systems that he could barely maintain but could never use had been activated. The absolution of sin and reincarnating pure souls into angels, these two major systems had become fully functional once again along with some others and even more are powering up. Michael never had the power to use the system and none but his Father could use it to its full capability. It took him everything just to maintain its operation but now it is receiving more power than he could ever imagine. Granted it is still nowhere like when the time God is still with them but it is much more than what he is capable of.

It was when he connect to the system directly through the throne that he felt it. A familiar and very nostalgic power signature. It is warm and very comfortable, a feeling almost like when he was with his Father. Kind and forgiving, two qualities that his Father is well known for and of all the Seraph, he only knew one who has those two quality almost at the level of their Father. Their youngest and strongest sibling.

She was frighteningly strong but unbearably kind. She could smite hundreds of ultimate-class Devils and Fallen cadre but still cry for them as she mourn their passing and even pray for them (poor devils). She would heal devils if she ever came across one outside of battle and even help them. She would forgive her Fallen siblings and understand them. Frankly, it was hard to believe that she was once human whose soul was reborn into an Angel, the last Archangel created by God. She's so pure, so sincere, so kind that she could even touch the heart of the Prince of Devils. Michael was shocked beyond belief when after their second confrontation which again ended with a draw finish with the Devil Prince looking like a lovestruck boy. Of course, it's not just because of her but it is a sight to see, especially when the three of them came together.

Michael had not felt her calming presence ever since the battle with the Heavenly Dragons. Truth be told, if she were here, it would be her who sits on the throne and maintain the system. She has the patience, knowledge, and power to become their leader after the losing God. Michael even suspects that Father had wanted her to be His successor should anything happen to Him. She is the ultimate Seraph beyond even him who is hailed as the leader of Angels. If there is anything he could describe their youngest sibling as then it would be a Super Angel just like devils have their Super Devils.

Michael allowed himself a smile as he gained the strength to hope once again. He had almost fell to despair when Metatron, the Voice of God, fell in battle and he did despair when he saw how the Angels began to dwindle. Only the support of his remaining brothers and sisters had helped him to continue on, as little as they are now. Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael are the only active ones as the rest lay broken or killed during the war. Once there were many of them but now their number had been reduced to only eight and even then only four of them including him are active. But with their youngest sister back, the broken Seraph could be revived and Heaven could rise once again.

And most of all, peace could be attained.

He knew that if his youngest sister is back then the other two with her will also return. The Prince of the Devils and the Princess of the Fallen. It would be an interesting reunion as far as he is concerned. For the first time in hundreds of years, Michael felt that everything would be fine. Ohh he knows that something will happen. The lovers' return is the best sign he could get but that doesn't matter to him now. What matter is that their hope is about to return and the Seraph will finally reunite with their youngest.

"Welcome home, little sister."

* * *

-Grigori, Shemhaza's office-

Shemhaza is doing Azazel's paperwork for him when he felt the energy signature. Of course, he understood immediately the implication of what he is feeling. He is both worried and thrilled. He is worried because this means that Khaos Brigade is a big enough threat to trigger their return and he is thrilled that what was started all those years ago can finally be finished and at the right time.

But Shemhaza quickly decided that the feeling he want to feel most right now is happiness. He forgot his worries and the political implications of what is happening and decided to feel genuine happiness at the thought of the return of their princess. How he had been waiting for this moment ever since the battle with the Heavenly Dragons. He used to take care of her when Azazel was absent which means most of the time. Hell, he practically raised her!

She's unbelievably talented, powerful, and graceful. Shemhaza had to say that he raised her well. God knows how bad it could be if it was Azazel who raised her. For all he knew, she could become as bad as her father and he doesn't need two of them to take care of, thank you very much.

He had watch her grow from a young girl to the strongest cadre who could destroy armies and match the first super devil in combat, someone he won't face even with Azazel and Kokabiel by his side. Shemhaza miss her dearly. She is practically his daughter with how much time they spend together and it doesn't help Azazel that his daughter is a very sane person unlike him and the other cadres. Shemhaza was practically thanking God when she didn't turn out insane after the first fifteen years of being a cadre.

Now with Kokabiel gone, they really are in need of more people and her return is something Shemhaza welcome very much. Perhaps with her back Grigori could become a better place with more sanity. Shemhaza knows that he's the only sane cadre at the moment. With Azazel being a sacred gear mania and Baraqiel and his obsession with whips, he really need a break.

"Welcome home princess."

* * *

-Day of the meeting-

The meeting between the three faction started rather oddly for Serafall, Sirzechs, and Azazel.

For one, there is more people present than what it's supposed to be and they all came without warning.

On the Devils' side is the addition of Zekram Bael. This came as a great surprise to the two Maou as Zekram had not involved himself in Underworld's politic for a very long time and it is odd that he starts now.

On the Angels' side are the addition of Gabriel and Uriel. Originally, Michael was supposed to go alone but Gabriel insist that she should come along with Uriel, leaving Raphael alone in Heaven. What troubles Azazel most though is Michael's smile. He had never seen the leader of Angels in a VERY good mood like he did now and that worries him… a lot.

On the Fallens' side is the addition of Shemhaza. Azazel is also wondering about this. Shemhaza suddenly insists that he should come and his good mood scares Azazel.

Yup, the Seraphs, Zekram, and Shemhaza are in a good mood and they don't know why.

"My younger sister, and her family. In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

Sirzechs began.

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael thanked Rias Gremory, still in his good mood.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Azazel commented offhandedly like it wasn't his problem. If it was any other day, Shemhaza would've hit him over his head but he let it slide for now. Grayfia Lucifuge then ordered the teens present to sit in a corner. After everyone is seated, Sirzechs speaks once again.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God. Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation. Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias explains what happened during Kokabiel's attack. She summarize everything simply without leaving any details.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Rias concluded.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs' questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Kokabiel went rouge and did everything in secret behind our back so I sent Vali to deal with him. He's been tried and is now enjoying an eternal vacation in Styx. I have forwarded the details for you guys, right?"

Michael-san says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses, especially Azazel. Shemhaza couldn't help but sigh at his former comrade's action..

This time Sirzechs asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…"

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Uriel's opinion was the same as Sirzechs'.

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it."

Every leader stated their opinion while those behind them snickered, even Zekram Bael.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Michael who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now."

Michael said that he wants peace in this interval. Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Sirzechs also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"The world moves even without a God."

"Ahh, that's right, I almost forgot to ask but why is Zekram Bael here?"

Azazel asked, his curiosity shared by almost everyone but surprisingly not the Seraph or Shemhaza.

For the first time since the meeting started, Zekram Bael spoke.

"I'm glad you ask Azazel. To be frank, I am surprised that you didn't understand the implication of my being here considering that Shemhaza and seems to understand."

Azazel look back to his old friend.

"That's right, why did you insist on coming anyway?"

Shemhaza tried to resist the urge to facepalm.

"Azazel, do you really not understand the reason why Zekram Bael is here and why Michael look so happy?"

Azazel shook his head and Shemhaza let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's because o-"

Shemhaza never managed to finish his sentence when the world stops.

* * *

"—The magic circle of Leviathan."

Zekram Bael said. From the magic circle a tanned woman appear wearing low-cut dress.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Katerea Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the True Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Katerea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Maou faction against the new Maou faction.

"…Katerea, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

So they did this coup d'état after learning everything about the non-existence of God and the peace conference of the three great powers.

Moreover, they really have taken the opposite path, coming here while considering all this.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Katerea showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

Katerea spat. But surprisingly, the one to respond was not Sirzechs or Serafall. The one to respond was Zekram Bael.

"Fufufu… Ahahahahahaha! You? Suited to be a maou! No, the line of Leviathan will be tarnished if someone like you were to be the Maou."

"Zekram Bael."

Katerea growled as Zekram appear with his devil wings extended in front of her.

"No Katerea Leviathan, you are not suited to be a Maou."

"You who had been a supporter of the original Maou dare to say that?!"

"Hmph, true that by blood you deserve to be a Maou but then again, it is only by blood."

"I do not want to hear you dismiss my claim when you yourself held tradition and blood purity in high regard, Zekram."

"Ohh but I do held blood in high regard. Apparently the blood has been too diluted in your generation for someone like you to be born into the Leviathan line."

"You dare!"

"The Leviathan line used to be strong, very strong! The Lucifer and Leviathan once meld into one and the result is a Devil so strong that the mere mention of his name made legions of Angels and Fallens flee due to fear! You on the other hand is so pathetic that even I think that the Leviathan line should rather be extinct than be in the hands of someone like you!"

The Serafall, Sirzechs, and Katerea are taken by surprise at Zekram's words. The line of Lucifer and Leviathan once meld? Does that mean that there is a devil who once held both the blood of Lucifer and Leviathan? Azazel though immediately realize who Zekram is speaking of and finally realize the implication of Zekram's presence.

"It can't be…"

He muttered.

"Azazel, you knew something?"

Sirzechs ask the fallen who is suddenly grinning.

"No wonder Michael is so happy. So that's what happen."

"Azazel?"

Sirzechs tried to get Azazel's attention but he did not respond. Azazel is too pleased to notice anything else.

Katerea had reached the end of her patience.

"That's enough Zekram! I have taken enough insult from you. I will show you the power of the Leviathan line!"

Katerea began shooting raw demonic power at Zekram.

It never reach him.

Instead there is a sound of glass breaking and hundreds of magicians burst into piles of blood and gore and Katerea's attack was intercepted by something falling at the speed of a shooting star that creates a considerably large crater. When the dust settles, Zekram looks like Christmas has come early for him and so does the Seraph and the two Fallen cadres.

"He's back! The true successor of the maou is back!

"Looks like she's here, our youngest sister."

"Man, my daughter is still a monster."

When the dust settles, three figure could be seen standing proudly before the faction leaders and the enemy army.

One is a female angel with pink hair and twelve wings, the symbol of the highest rank of angel, the Archangel.

One is a female fallen with brown ponytail and also twelve wings and wearing a pair of futuristic boots.

The last one in the center is a male devil with short brown hair and red eyes also possessing twelve wings. He lifted up his sword, a very large single-edge futuristic broadsword shaped like a wing and point it at Katerea.

"Who here claims to be a descendant of my mother?"

Shu Lucifer asks.

* * *

 **And here is the team! Anyway, I'll be focusing on my other stories for a while. I still haven't finalized what Shu Lucifer gets from his trip. He sure will get King's Heart though I need to modify it some more and he definitely has Singer's Sword. Next chapter won't be out for a while since I want to focus on my other stories, namely Infinite Stratos: Rivals and Another DxD: Angel's Blessing. Next chapter will have Shu punishing the fake Leviathan (Katerea) and dealing with politics. It is more complicated for him than Ayase and Inori since Underworld has the most politic compared to Grigori and Heaven. Ohh and Shu will not have a peerage though Inori might get her Brave Saint cards. It will be too troublesome for Shu to create a peerage unless I brought in other GC characters which I won't. Well, I don't really know. It depends on my mood and my imagination. Anyway, see ya guys later and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this story... and my other stories too if possible.**


	4. Chapter 3

**First, I'm apologizing for the half-assed chapter. Yeah, I half-assed this one since there's nothing interesting or important going on so I will apologize once again. Anyway, this will be the final chapter of this arc and next chapter will start the next arc.**

 **Now, for the reviews.**

 **xxOblivionxxx: That might be an interesting idea but clone body are usually portrayed as frail or short-lived. Then again, cloning is more for sci-fi setting than supernatural.**

 **Wingd knight: I don't know if you will be satisfied with what I have in mind and I am not really a fan of total overkill so we might not see an epic beatdown unless it is necessary.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: I still don't know about the peerage thing since it will be troublesome searching for characters and I'm more leaning towards Inori getting Brave Saints while Shu refuse the Evil Pieces. Ohh and Inori won't fall. She's too pure and filled with love to fall. She's even purer than Asia in her backstory.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Various Arrangements**

"I ask once again, who here claims to be a descendant of my mother?"

Shu Lucifer asks once again.

Everyone was silent.

"Who are you?!"

Katerea demanded but Shu ignores her.

"Ahh, Lord Lucifer, I'm thrilled that you have returned."

"You… Zekram Bael, so you're still alive."

Shu noticed that there are more than just devils present and surprisingly, Azazel, Michael, and some devils he didn't know standing side-by-side.

"Interesting."

He muttered. He then turns back to Zekram.

"I'd like to hear more of what had passed ever since my slumber but let's leave it for later. I see that the will of God has come to pass, Zekram. The hope planted in the middle of the Great War by us has begun to blossom."

But then he turns to Katerea and her entourage.

"But a storm is here to threaten the young sapling. I see why we are awakened. As the one who first planted the sapling, it is only fitting that we be the one to watch over it as it grows."

"All as you will it, my lord."

"Return to Underworld at once and prepare for my return. In order for the seed of hope to fully grow, it is time for us to tend the garden."

"Milord!"

And Zekram does as he was told.

The devils are obviously shocked by how Zekram readily obey the young man's order when it is very hard for them to even make him take their side.

"Who are you to order Zekram Bael like that?"

Katerea again asked.

"Hmm, so you're the one who claims to be the descendant of Leviathan?"

"And what of it?"

"…pathetic."

"What?!"

"I said pathetic. You? A descendant of Leviathan? You're not even a quarter as powerful as Leviathan in her weakest. You're not even able to make Azazel take you seriously… although he seems to have grown lazy that such a stupid attack almost got him."

Azazel at least manage to look a little embarrassed at Shu's accusation. He did spent too much time in his research that his skill had dropped.

"But if he was serious, someone like you could be killed many times over. A Leviathan is the embodiment of the power of the sea, you can't even bring forth a fraction of that power and you consider yourself a Leviathan? Pathetic."

"Shut up you insolent devil! How dare y-"

"HOW DARE YOU! You are what's left of my mother's line?! How far has her line fallen that the only thing you could boast is your name?! Leviathan is feared not because of her name but her power! I'll show you how a Leviathan fights! Just don't die before I teach you a lesson, brat."

Without warning or any hand movement, Katerea was shot with countless amount of blunt water bullets. This is Shu's power from his Leviathan blood, the control over water. Katerea tried to counter but Shu did not give her any opening.

"Pathetic, so pathetic that I am embarrassed to even be considered related to you."

Shu then turns the water into ice and again blunted his attack. He is not done with her yet. Shu's last attack is summoning an ice above Katerea that smash her to the ground.

"That's a glimpse of what power a Leviathan should possess, brat."

Katerea had to crawl out from the crater created by the force of her hitting the ground.

"You… who are you?"

"Ahh, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is… Shu Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer and Leviathan, Prince of Hell, and a Super Devil. Together with my partners, we are the ones who defeated the Heavenly Dragons."

Everyone who hadn't already know gasped.

"A super devil? And the son of Lucifer and Leviathan?!"

"There is no record of such a devil existing. No… Zekram Bael knew and he also knew that he will return today… That's why he came to the meeting with us!"

Murmurings could be heard among the leaders of the three factions. Shu though ignores them and focus only on the younger Leviathan.

"You're… the son of Lucifer and Leviathan?! Impossible! That's preposterous! There's nothing in the recor-"

"No Katerea, he is telling the truth."

Suddenly a silver haired youth appear beside Katerea with white wings of light on his back.

"This presence… I see, so God did make you into a sacred gear, Albion."

[Shu Lucifer, Yuzuriha Inori, and Shinomiya Ayase. To think that we would meet again after so long. I always wonder where the three of you went after defeating us but that doesn't matter anymore. The three of you are here and that is what matters. I would really like to avenge myself but as you can see, I am in this state and Vali is not yet strong enough to defeat you.]

Albion confirms it for everyone, the ones who truly defeats the Heavenly Dragons.

"Then if that is true, why don't you join us, the true maou faction. It is the place where you belong, uncle."

Katerea addressed Shu. But instead of answering, Shu laughed which confuses Katerea.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing… you're saying that it's the place where I belong?"

Suddenly Shu disappear. Before anyone realize what had just happened, Katerea had become a fountain of blood and gore. Shu had appeared meters away finishing a swinging motion with his large crystal broadsword.

"Well sorry, I do not belong anywhere near the people who threatens the peace, especially if it eventually hurts my people."

Shu then turns to the silver haired Hakuryuukou.

"…Are you my nephew?"

Shu asked, surprising everyone else. Vali chuckled and unfolds eight devil wings.

"I am your grand-nephew, Vali Lucifer. You seem strong, how about we fight now? Albion seems to hate you more than his rival."

"Let me think for a while… no. You might be much stronger than that fake Leviathan but you're not yet maou level. Maybe some other time."

[Listen to him Vali. He is the devil who defeats me and Ddraig in our prime even if it is 3 vs 2. I would like to fight him now but as we are now, we won't be able to beat him. We will need to increase your training.]

"…I see. I would like to fight my rival now but."

Vali cast a glance at Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei and his rival. But as it is, he would be better retreating now and fight later like Albion suggested. He did meet someone who could become his goal before fighting Great Red, a milestone to see if he is as strong as a Heavenly Dragon in their prime.

"I guess I will refrain from having fun today but grand-uncle, Hyoudou Issei, we will fight one day and it will be glorious."

A magic circle appear beneath Vali as he prepares to teleport. Before he disappears though, Shu tossed him something and gave him a parting word.

"I approve of you. Become stronger, Vali."

When Vali disappear, Shu finally lands and fold his wings. The trio of super beings walk towards the three factions group. Inori stops in front of Michael and Gabriel, Ayase in front of Azazel and Shemhaza, and Shu stood face-to-face with Sirzechs Lucifer. There is a tense air between the two Lucifer but it all disappear when Shu gave him a smile.

"My name is Shu Lucifer, may I know yours?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer. I am previously a Gremory but I took the name of Lucifer when I ascend to the position of maou."

The two super devils shook hand.

"I see. There must be a lot of things to be discussed. Let's leave those things for later though. I just want to relax a little after all those years of travelling."

* * *

As Shu went together with the other maou back to Underworld, Inori and Ayase remains with their original faction. Ayase and the fallen cadres flew back to Grigori leaving the Angels be the last to leave.

Before the Angels left, Hyoudou Issei approached them for his business with Michael.

"U-Umm. Michael-san!"

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?"

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the System that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

The Sekiryuutei asked.

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the System moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying?"

Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel looks surprised by Issei's request but not Inori. The youngest Archangel of God only alternates her attention between the blonde former nun, the wielder of Durandal, and the current Sekiryuutei. The two people in question are also surprised at Issei's request. The first to broke the silence was Inori as she lightly chuckles.

"You are the one Vali calls Hyoudou Issei, right?"

Inori asks to which Issei nodded.

"You are very kind and sincere for a devil. You also look out for your friend. That is a quality I love. That is fine, I will grant that request."

The other male archangels look surprised but then they can only shook their head. This is just how their youngest sibling is. Inori then turn to the two devils in question.

"Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know that Father is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

At Inori's question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to… uhh…"

"Inori, Yuzuriha Inori. She will be the leader of Heaven replacing me."

Michael supplied.

"Yes, then I will pray to Inori-sama."

Inori blushes a bit when they said that they will pray to her.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. It is a shame that you two are devils with faith as strong as yours, especially Asia. Father would love to make you an Archangel if he is still with us but I suppose it is fine. Not all devils are bad, some are even kind. Devils like you two are what Shu will want to have as his people."

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia! …Though he doesn't exist."

Asia became teary-eyed and embraced Issei.

"Ise-san!"

"Ise, thank you."

Xenovia also voiced her gratitude. Issei gently stroked the heads of both Asia and Xenovia.

"It's fine. You can pray without restraint from now on."

Inori is happy as she watch the three devils. Though she wonders how devils could possess sacred gears as they are made for humans but she know she will be filled in by her brothers and sisters when she got back to heaven.

* * *

-Underworld, council meeting-

"I see, so that is the truth of the matter."

Sirzechs finally understood the situation after an explanation from both Shu and Zekram. Needless to say, both the council and the yondai maou was surprised that the old generation hid such a great secret. The current council consists of clan heads who were born during the later stage of the Great War or was too young to remember what transpired during the early days of the Great War to the defeat of the Heavenly Dragons.

"So, Lord Lucifer, what do you plan to do now that you have returned?"

Sirzechs asks. Shu thought for a while before answering.

"With the peace now settled, I do not have anything much to do. As you have succeeded both my name and desire for peace, I approve of you as the new Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory. But remember the condition for the release of our seal that I told you."

"A conflict so dangerous that it could threaten our whole world. So that means…"

"Yes. As I recall there is this silly faction calling themselves the TRUE Maou faction. As silly as their goal is, they are a threat and now that I know that they have the backing of the Ouroboros Dragon, I am sure this is the conflict that God had predicted. This 'Khaos Brigade' you say, is the reason for our return."

"Yes, Khaos Brigade will indeed be a threat."

"There is no need for you to worry too much about them. All matters about Khaos Brigade will be handled by me, Inori, and Ayase. That is the reason why we return after all. Apart from that, I am fine with living my life in relative peace. I truly wish to settle down one day. The Underworld's citizen is after all your subjects now, not mine. Although I really would like to revive the line of Leviathan and Lucifer."

Then Shu's eyes darted towards Serafall.

"Did you know, a Leviathan is the only one who could control ice. It is ironic that you, a Sitri, became a Leviathan with your power over ice when that… uhh… Katerea was it? When she who is a blood descendant can't even use our basic power. If I didn't know any better, I might think that you are actually a bastard child of my mother."

"Umm… Shu-chan, are you thinking of… using me to continue the line of Leviathan?"

Serafall asked, fidgeting a little under Shu's gaze. Shu blinked twice as he registers what she had just said. He then burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! No, I won't. But I am tasking you with the rebuilding of the Leviathan family. Your children, should they inherit the ability to use ice, will be Leviathan. They will inherit the Leviathan name while if they can only control water then they will be a Sitri but no pressure. As for the Lucifer line, I will be taking that role though how it will become is something I cannot tell. After all, my wives will be an Angel and a Fallen. I will think about it. Alright, meeting adjourned."

Shu dismisses council and all the elders politely bow to him before they left in an orderly fashion. When it is finally just the Maou left, Shu addressed them.

"I notice that you all did a good job in running Underworld. Don't worry, I will curb any Old Maou sympathizer that might try to rebel. Shouldn't be too hard with Zekram and the others' help. On another note, I am very thankful that you all manage to fulfill God's wish and our hope. Now that the three factions are at peace, I'm finally able to marry Inori and Ayase."

"It's nothing, Shu-chan."

"We're just doing what we think is right for all of us."

"Can I sleep now?"

"I need to get back to my research."

Shu allows Falbium and Ajuka to leave but he stops both Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Right, I have a request for the two of you…"

* * *

Rias Gremory can't help but twitch when she saw the four figures making themselves comfortable in the ORC clubroom. Three of them are wearing the school uniform while the last one is an adult wearing a suit.

"Konnichiwa, Gremory-senpai. My name is Ouma Shu."

Shu Lucifer greeted her with an innocent smile that makes it hard to believe that he is the same Lucifer who looks so tall and imposing when he kills Katerea Leviathan. He also looks like a normal, innocent schoolboy as opposed to the battle-hardened adult devil he shows during the meeting.

"Yuzuriha Inori."

On his right is the very same Angel whom Issei recognize as Inori, the new leader of Heaven. She also looks younger and her hair had been straightened. She also looks like a normal schoolgirl younger than her original look.

"Shinomiya Ayase, I'm part of the light music club with Shu and Inori. We will be your next door neighbor."

Ayase sat beside the adult and she is the only one who looks relatively the same from how they remember her from the meeting only younger. She still kept her ponytail and the outgoing girl persona.

"Shinomiya Azazel, I will be the supervisor for the light music club and occult research club. I'm looking forward to working with you all, especially the Holy Demonic Sword and Sekiryuutei."

The only adult-looking man introduced himself.

Rias felt a headache coming.

* * *

 **Okay, that's that. I don't really know what to do with this since they did appear at the end of the faction meeting arc. It's just introducing themselves to the world and stuff like that. Though I did use this chapter to prepare for Vali's future development. As Vali's grand-uncle (am I right?), Shu will be quite important in Vali's future development. And as you can see Shu won't be taking the position of any Maou though Inori will take Michael's position as leader of the Angels while Ayase will be classified as an official cadre and maybe the next Governor General (though I doubt it). I'm still deciding how to put the Guilty Crown trio into the DxD plot and how they will help the others though I already have a plan for Xenovia (I always have plans for her) and Irina along with Issei and Vali but the rest is still blank for me. Rias has never been a character I expect to develop so I don't know what to do with her though I already have a lead on what to do with Sona. Akeno as a half Fallen might interact more with Ayase and I will explore more of Akeno's japanese bloodline. I might not have read much Akeno fic but those that I did read of course explore her Fallen blood like usual. Well, Ayase will help Akeno with her japanese miko bloodline and maybe teach her how to make shikigami or onmyoujutsu. Inori is... Inori.** **Anyway, there are things I'm still considering.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter will answer the peerage problem with both Shu and Inori. Took me a while to get the idea and implement it. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still thinking about what I will do next for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GC or DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New EGOIST**

-Kuoh Academy Light Music Club-

Ouma Shu, that's what he call himself now when not acting as a Lucifer.

This is the request Shu asked from Serafall and Sirzechs, making him a human identity along with Inori and Ayase so that they can attend Kuoh academy as students. Shu picked the name of his last host for his surname and also listed Ouma Haruka and Ouma Kurosu as his parents. Of course, no one but Ayase and Inori knew of that fact. So Ouma Shu, Yuzuriha Inori, and Shinomiya Ayase attend Kuoh as second year students. They took on the form of their younger counterparts not only in their memory but otherwise they would look too old to be high school students… well, Shu will. His 'Lucifer' form looks like Scrooge, another void genome user that they met once. They also adopt their counterpart's personality which is actually not that far from their own. GC Inori and Archangel Inori are similar in how pure their heart is and how they are not very talkative. GC Ayase and cadre Ayase are similarly outgoing and positive. The greatest difference is Shu. GC Shu and Shu Lucifer are like heaven and earth. One is timid and shy and is generally docile and have a kind heart, the other is proud and used to be very arrogant and can be manipulative when he wants to. He might be better now but Shu Lucifer used to be the very model of a bastard, even more than his father, the original Lucifer. This initially makes it harder for him to adopt to his counterpart's persona but having changed his ways and living with the other Shu for quite a long time and being very attentive to him made it only a temporary problem. He is now near indistinguishable with the other Ouma Shu.

Which made all the devils, angels, and fallens who knew him gape at the large discrepancy in personality with the Shu Lucifer they know. Even the young devils cannot believe that he is actually the very same devil who spoke with a high and mighty tone and easily slaughtering Katerea Leviathan. For them, the power he exudes and the fear he could inspire is already rooted in their mind that day. The truth that it was actually him and his girls who defeated the Heavenly Dragons did not help them sleep peacefully at night.

And now said mighty devil smiled together with his human friends and even willingly help and sometimes gets ordered around by the other students. It is just a surreal sight.

Just a week after their enrollment, the trio had become very well known throughout as a newly established band called EGOIST. They have established GC Inori's music group in this world and had made a few MV accessible for both humans and supernatural. Inori obviously took up position as lead singer while Ayase became the bassist while Shu is the guitarist. Although they do have quite a number of fans already in the mundane side, they quickly become popular in the three factions and is an official music band that became the poster of the Biblical faction since the band consists of VERY prominent members of the three race. Shu is the son of both the original Lucifer and Leviathan even if he didn't take the position of a maou. Ayase is the daughter of Azazel and a cadre who is basically the Princess of the Fallen Angels. Inori has now taken command of Heaven and is basically the leader of the Angels even if the transition of power is not complete yet.

Ohh and Inori has received a new title after a week of staying in Heaven. They now call her the Angel of Song due to her singing hobby and how good she is even by angel standard.

There is one issue though brought up by the other leaders of the three factions. Inori and Shu refuses to have Brave Saint and Peerage, more for the reason that they don't know what to do with their cards and pieces and they are sure that they won't use more than one or two of their reincarnation device. It almost became a problem until Ayase propose an idea. Since they're making a band, why not make the members of the band their joined group? The issue is immediately dropped and the matter was resolved when they were given five badges each symbolizing their position in the band.

Inori is obviously the vocalist. Shu became the guitarist while Ayase is the bassist. The positions open for their 'Band' as their joined group will be called are second guitarist, pianist, drummer, special effect operator, and Manager. The 'Band' replace the Brave Saint and Evil Piece for Shu and Inori. Right now they have reincarnated one person as part of the 'Band' and that is Shidou Irina. Originally, Irina was intended to be Michael's Ace but Inori requested her personally after meeting the energetic girl. It helps that Irina is a capable drummer which became her position.

The thing about the 'Band' badges is that they are a much more special reincarnation device than the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints after Shu tweaked the inner working of the badges with his power. The badges will randomly reincarnate a person into one of the three races of the biblical faction based on compatibility. Irina is a pure and innocent girl (for the most part) so she became an angel. If someone like say Hyoudou Issei were to be reincarnated with the badge, he would either become a Fallen or a Devil due to his extreme lust. Ultimately, it depends on the personality.

* * *

 _FEARIITEIRU wa  
Sakki shinda mitai  
Renga no byoutou de umaku utaenakute  
Kiri ni kemuru yoru ukabe akai tsuki  
Horamite watashi wo  
Me wo sorasanai de_

 _Kuroi tetsu goushi no naka de_  
 _Watashi wa umaretekitanda_  
 _Akui no daishou wo negae_  
 _Nozomu ga mama ni omae ni_  
 _Saa ataeyou seigi wo_  
 _Kowashite kowasareru mae ni_  
 _Inga no daishou wo harai_  
 _Tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu_

 _Miminari ga shiteru_  
 _Tetsujoumou urusakutte_  
 _Omoi dasenai no ano hi no senritsu_  
 _Ame wa mada yamanai_  
 _Nanni mo mienai no_  
 _Horamite konna ni ookiku natta no_

 _Kuroi ame furase kono sora  
Watashi wa nozomarenai mono  
Hibi wareta NOIROOZE  
Ai su douzai no boukansha tachi ni  
Saa ima furue seigi wo  
Kesenai kizu wo dakishimete  
Kono karada wo uke ire  
Tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu_

 _Aaaa…  
Kami wa_ _tsugeru_ _shin no_ _sekai wo_

 _Kuroi tetsu goushi no naka de  
Watashi wa umaretekitanda  
Akui no daishou wo negae  
Nozomu ga mama ni omae ni  
Saa ataeyou seigi wo  
Kowashite kowasareru mae ni  
Inga no daishou wo harai  
Mukui yo_ _na_ _mo_ _naki kaibutsu_

Kuroi ame

 _furase kono sora  
Watashi_ _wa_ _nozomarenai mono  
Hibi_ _wareta_ _NOIROOZE  
Ai su douzai no boukansha tachi ni  
Saa ima furue seigi wo  
Kesenai kizu wo dakishimete  
Kono karada wo uke ire  
Tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu_

The singing voice of Yuzuriha Inori could be heard throughout the old school building as the band practice their newest song titled 'Namae no nai kaibutsu'.

"That's not bad."

Ayase commented when they finished. The song has a faster tempo than their other songs like Departures and Euterpe and honestly, Shu and Ayase had never played a musical instrument before. Considering their inexperience, Ayase thought that they are doing quite well. Of course Inori has the best performance out of everyone in the band due to her more extensive musical background both in Heaven and as a net singer in the other world even if the Archangel only serves as an observer until their awakening.

"Shu, Ayase, Irina, practice more. The three of you aren't perfectly synced. But individually you have done good for beginners."

Inori told them. All three of them nodded to their senior in the music industry.

"Ahh, Shu, how goes the song for the collaboration movie?"

"Ugh… don't remind me of that. I know a collaboration movie would improve the relationship between the three factions but seriously? A Magical Girl movie? I'd rather focus on the development for Guilty Crown. I'm stuck. I can't think of a song for a Magical Girl film."

What Ayase just asked Shu is a future project between the three factions, a movie project where Inori and Ayase as princesses of the Angels and Fallens would join Serafall Leviathan in a collaboration Magical Girl movie. Shu is tasked with writing the theme song for that movie. Also the production of the Guilty Crown movie separated into six parts has already begun and Shu is in charge of the script. The movies tell the life of the other world's Shu although edited somewhat for the sake of entertainment. Of course, the three of them plays the role of their respective counterpart.

Coincidentally, many young female devils and fallens seem to aim for the role of Menjou Hare when they heard that she is the third main heroine apart from Inori and Ayase.

"Shu-sama, why don't you try watching Magical Girl anime to help you think of an idea?"

Irina supplemented.

"No way! I have my pride as a Lucifer to uphold!"

Shu proudly declare.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong to do a little research. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Shu, try Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha."

"Ehh? Nanoha?"

"Pink beam of mass destruction… nano…"

Inori suddenly made a pose that resembles a person pointing a spear.

"Starlight… Breaker…"

"""…"""

Inori's soft, monotonous voice made it into an awkward sight.

"I'll need a drink after this."

"Shu…"

"What is it, Inori?"

"Ouma Shu is a minor. You cannot drink."

"…"

It's just another normal day with the new EGOIST.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. So the answer for the peerage problem is the 'Band' as I call it. Since it will be troublesome to think of a whole new set of peerage and brave saints for Shu and Inori, I just make it into a limited 5 pieces for all three of them and revive EGOIST as their collective group. This way I don't have to think dozens of new characters for their peerage and it will work better with the story. So Irina is the first new member of EGOIST. I already have the other 4 members planned and 3 of them will be from Guilty Crown while the last one will be from DxD and it is not an OC. The other EGOIST member from DxD is quite well known and she will appear soon, maybe in a few chapters. Here's a spoiler. One of the GC character that will join EGOIST is Tsugumi. They will meet her soon in Kyoto during the Kyoto arc. Guess what she will be in this story and I don't mean after she is reincarnated. The remaining 2 GC characters I have yet to think on how to include but they will eventually appear. Just wait for them. Sorry if Inori seems ooc since this is after all a DxD Archangel version of Inori. I try to keep Ayase and Inori similar to their GC counterpart but I don't think I will succeed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late in updating Sacred Bonds. I've been thinking about what to do next and only now I got an idea on what to do. the story is entering a new arc. I'm dubbing it the Lost Christmas arc even if it takes place before Christmas. You'll know why soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GC or DxD. If I did, DxD would have less service and more epic battles and GC would've ended differently.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Beginning of Lost Christmas**

-Seventh Heaven-

Yuzuriha Inori, the youngest Archangel, the Angel of Sacrifice and new leader of Heaven had finished connecting to God's System. Although balance was not fully restored, there are some things that can be changed now. The Angels are allowed to procreate. Of course, if it is based on lust, the Angel would fall. But if it is based on pure love, the Angels can procreate with each other. Pure people can also ascend to Angelhood just like Inori herself and Heaven is stable for the most part. But the real problem is the Sacred Gear system.

"It is untouchable but also incomplete. Father, what were you thinking when you created the Sacred Gears?"

Inori wondered.

The Sacred Gear system is something even she cannot understand or touch. Even when she held authority over all of Heaven and gained control over the System to a level even Michael cannot fathom, the Sacred Gear system remains an enigma to her. That is why she decided to leave it be.

Her Father always has a meaning behind an action after all.

"Father, is it because of your love for humanity?"

The Archangel then began singing. It is a sad melody filled with grief. She had not mourned for her Father yet. And now Heaven will hear her mourning. Her voice was heard throughout all seven Heavens and all Angels knew that it is a requiem for their fallen Lord. All Angels in Heaven and on Earth heard her voice and once again as one, the Heavenly host mourns along with their new leader.

It is Yuzuriha Inori's parting gift to her Father.

* * *

-Sixth Heaven, meeting of the Archangels-

Taking the seat that was previously occupied by Michael, Inori sat at the center of the table overseeing the meeting between the five Seraphs now with her counted. The ones present in the meeting is not just the five Great Seraphs but also all other Archangels including the strongest reincarnated Angel, Dulio Gesualdo, the Archangel of Protection. With Inori's return, Heaven has regained much of their former glory.

"Are there any issues anyone of you would like to bring to us?"

"There is nothing so important that you need to be notified, sister. Since your return, life has returned to Heaven. True it will never compare to the time when Father lives but it is much better than under my leadership. Even Metatron had decided to return to Heaven… although it would be preferable if he left what he picked up back on earth."

Michael spoke as he eyed the returned Archangel wearing a full ninja costume hanging on the ceiling like a real ninja.

"Do not mind me de gozaru."

Inori chuckled. Father always encourage them to have fun and enjoy themselves. He said that the Angels are too stiff.

"And Castiel?"

Inori asked.

Everyone turns to an Archangel wearing a trenchcoat and eating a hamburger. Castiel looks happy eating his uh… thirtieth hamburger. It took him a while to notice everyone looking at him.

"Uhh… what's wrong guys?"

He asked, still chomping on his hamburger.

"Is that your thirtieth hamburger?"

Sandalphon asked.

Castiel, an Archangel that had risen through rank from a six winged angel to a ten-winged Archangel blinked. He then look behind him to the trash can he prepared to find it almost overflowing with burger wraps.

"Uhh, probably."

The Leader of Heaven chuckled. The atmosphere is certainly much lighter than the usual meetings between Archangels back in the day.

"Just let Castiel be. I would like to discuss about another issue, one that is relevant to our current situation."

"And what would that be, sister?"

"Khaos Brigade."

When Inori dropped the bomb, the previously light-hearted situation became serious in an instant.

"Khaos Brigade. Now that we have achieved peace, another force seeks to make war with us."

Michael laments.

"There is no need for you all to worry. Me and my companions will spearhead the battle against the Khaos Brigade. To take care of the problems to come is the reason why we return. It was a purpose Father gave us. Me, Shu, and Ayase. We of the EGOIST will handle the situation and we will call for your aid when we need."

"If that is what you think best, sister. You are our leader now and you are wise."

Michael said and also agreed by Gabriel.

"Wait, you're our leader now, we cannot have you be in such a dangerous situation!"

Uriel objected followed by the majority of the Archangels apart from Michael, Metatron, Gabriel, Castiel, and Dulio.

"This is the request of our Father. I was released when you needed me most. This situation with Khaos Brigade, I feel that there is something more beneath everything. I am not doing this because I am being reckless. I am doing this because this is my duty and my purpose. That is why I even inform you at all."

Everyone was silenced by Inori's argument. Not only had she said that it is their Father's request but she also has to add it as her duty and purpose. How can they dissuade her?

"Of course, I will not go alone. In addition to EGOIST, I will take at least one Archangel as support at all time."

That the council can agree with. At least in addition to her companions she also has someone they can trust from Heaven to protect her. Inori is much too important for them to lose.

"Then I have no objection."

Uriel dropped the matter and order soon returns to the table.

"Now, with that settled, I will appoint Castiel as my current support."

Again, everyone turn to Castiel who almost drop his thirty seventh hamburger while his mouth is gaping due to what he had just heard.

"Wait, me?!"

"Yes, you brother Castiel. You have been to America quite a lot haven't you?"

"Well, yes but what does have anything to do with me being your uhh… bodyguard, sister?"

"I'm having a concert in L.A in a week's time and then a sermon three days after in Washington. Two days after that, I will appear in Vatican to address the Church and I'm also rectifying some problems. Since we will spend some time in America, I thought you would be the best choice. Ohh and since Shu will be busy with Devil matters you will also take over his position as guitar. I also want you to train Shidou Irina. You are a very exceptional Angel, brother. You are the only one who ascended to the rank of Archangels from a six winged angel."

Castiel knew he couldn't refuse.

"I don't mind. But I'd like to drop by and see my friends when I'm there."

"That's fine."

With everything settled, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Once Inori got back home to Kuoh, she immediately rest on her marked space on the sofa in the trio's shared housing, a classic japans-style semi-modern mansion with the exterior of a traditional Japanese mansion but numerous high-tech equipments inside. They even have the front gate using hand print scan as key, just like GC Ouma Shu's apartment. It is not an overly large mansion since there are only three of them living there but it is certainly large. Inori is currently resting in the room overlooking the rear garden, her personal relaxation section.

"Inori-sama? You look tired. Are you okay?"

Shidou Irina who frequently drops by along with Xenovia Quarta and Asia Argento asked. Asia and Xenovia are quite a sore point to her solely due to the fact that she failed to help them. Asia would've made a fine Angel, she's sure of it. Her purity was so great that Inori is sure that Father would've made her into an Archangel immediately, just like her. Both of them are strong believers and not being able to answer their prayer is a failure on Heaven's part.

But that doesn't matter now. They are at peace and that is what's important.

"Meeting. Tired."

Inori answered simply. She was never much of a talker but as a leader she has to take control. It is inevitable for her to speak more now as she represents Heaven as a whole. But it still tires her to speak as much as in the meeting they just had.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Asia asked.

"Onigiri… and Fyuneru."

Inori requested. Asia heads to the kitchen while Irina handed her a doll of a robot that looks like a roundish rice cooker with four wheeled legs and a tail. Inori likes Fyuneru. It's a shame that the small robot was left in the GC world but it belongs to GC Inori. She can't just take it with her… if she even can.

"Where is Shu and Ayase?"

"Lucifer-sama is in the Underworld. Ayase-sama went with Azazel-sensei after school."

Informed Xenovia who is watching TV while eating chips on the couch.

"Don't dirty the floor."

"Yes, Inori-sama."

"And Irina, are you ready for the concert?"

"Concert? Ahh… I've gotten 'Namae no Nai Kaibutsu' and 'Extraterestrial Biological Entites' down and I'm currently practicing 'Departures remix' and 'Kokuhaku'.

"We have one week. I will help if you need."

"Hai, Inori-sama, your onigiri and ocha is ready."

Asia put down the tray on the table in front of Inori. She took her favorite food and began lightly biting it from the top. The Leader of Heaven then looked outside to the sky. It will be EGOIST's first live concert in a week. Out of all the events in her schedule, that is the one she look forward to the most.

* * *

-America-

"Hmm… so they're making more biological weapons to try to trump us."

A man in red coat who somewhat resembles Shu said as he reads through the information he received from an acquaintance in his computer.

"Sephirah Genomics is really fired up, right Scrooge?"

A young woman with short light blue hair commented.

"What about the movement of the Antibodies, Carol?"

"They still haven't found us."

Scrooge nodded as he continue scrolling down the email. Then he stopped when he reached the information that intrigued him most.

"They're conducting an experiment in L.A using a meteor the meteor that created us."

"Hmm, I see. So this will be our next move."

Scrooge nodded.

"We're heading to Los Angeles."

* * *

 **Introducing Castiel, Scrooge, and Carol! This Castiel is losely based on Supernatural's Castiel but his powers are all based on DxD Angels. Like Castiel's rise in power, I made this Cas rose from 6 to 10 wings. Also, I'm referring to the 10 wings and above collectively as Archangels while Seraphs refers only to Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael, and Inori. In reality, I remember that Metatron is actually a Seraph, one of the three... or was it four? I can't remember.**

 **Anyway, this arc will focus on Inori as the protagonist. It's hard juggling all three of them together. Next arc will feature Ayase and will be set in japan. Ohh and sorry if Inori is somewhat OOC. She is a different Inori but still. Since she's the leader of Heaven here, there is bound to be some changes.**

 **So obviously there is a reason I'm calling this arc as 'Lost Christmas' arc. We have Sephirah Genomic (basically GHQ and Daath and everything it is in the other world put together as one Umbrella corporation copy) and then Carol along with Scrooge and we have Inori. Totally not a Guilty Crown arc, right?**

 **I would like to apologize for the half-assed peerage replacement but I really can't think of another way that is not troublesome. And more EGOIST songs next chapter! You'll have to wait a while though. Sacred Bonds is not my main story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Memory of Lost Christmas**

-L.A-

Inori, Ayase, Castiel, Irina, and the ORC disembark from the plane. For some of them, this is their first time going oversea with a plane or even come to America. Inori decided that they should take a commercial plane since it would be a good experience instead of just teleporting around everywhere. They took a taxi to the hotel they've booked before. The angels occupy one taxi while the devils took two other.

"This is my first time coming to America! I'm so excited!"

Irina cannot hold back her excitement as she kept looking around at whatever they pass.

"Sister, can I visit my friends after this?"

"We have free time for two days. Just get back on time, brother."

Castiel look over their schedule once again. Preparations will be handled by Ayase and Irina along with the ORC. Since Castiel is really terrible with a guitar, they have replaced Castiel with Issei who is surprisingly good. Not as good as Shu but still much better than Castiel. That's why the ORC also comes along. It also doubles as a semi-vacation since the work will mostly be handled by EGOIST members. Castiel's schedule is mostly open since he only has to work on security. In the end, that's all he could do since he has zero knowledge on music. Then again, Inori did choose him since he is a good fighter and America is his home turf, not because he is good with music.

When they were about to get their luggage, Inori stopped when she noticed something. She then calls Castiel who is familiar with America and asked him about what she is seeing.

"Brother, what is that?"

Castiel look straight at where Inori is pointing. It is an advertisement about Sephirah Genomics. Castiel thought that since Inori had been sleeping, she doesn't know everything about the modern world. But what actually caught Inori's attention is not the advertisement itself but the 'Sephirah Genomics', it is eerily similar to the name of the organization in the other world that has been a constant thorn in the Funeral Parlor' side.

"Ahh… Sephirah Genomics. It is a pharmaceutical corporation that manufactures medicine. Word has it that they also do research in genetic engineering. It is amazing how human science develop since the dark ages. If you are interested, I will introduce you to some of my friends who work there. Well, maybe an acquaintance since he is Dean's friend, not mine."

Inori nodded. They continue walking but Inori still kept her eyes on the advertisement. Genetic engineering. She has a bad feeling about this. It sounds too much like the other world. She just hopes that they won't have a zombie apocalypse like in the Resident Evil world. As easy as it would be to take care of those here, she's still traumatized when her host in that world blew herself up when surrounded by hungry zombies.

* * *

Speaking of Sephirah Genomic and America, Inori's memory went to a GHQ member she vaguely remembers. His name was Dan and she distinctly remembered Gai telling her about the operation onboard of a luxury cruise where the other Shu had to defend the ship using Alisa's void. She just hopes she won't be seeing someone firing missiles at her during her stay here.

No, that's not very accurate. She hopes that no one made a biological weapon like the void genome and somehow got her involved. She had had enough dealing with bio weapons for a few lifetimes.

When she got to the hotel where they'll be staying, the best hotel around of course, the Archangel found that Castiel had ordered for an exclusive suite for her. Of course he did. She is the current leader of the Angels after all. But since the suite is too big just for herself, the ORC will also be staying with her.

That night, Inori sat on the railing of the balcony looking up at the night sky. Ayase joined her looking at the stars but noticed that Inori is not just admiring the stars but thinking about something.

"A penny for your thought?"

"Ayase. I'm just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"The night. It somehow reminds me of that mission."

"Mission? Which one? There are thousands of missions we've undergone in our time."

"The mission to disable the Leukocyte."

"Ahh…"

Ayase remember that mission that her alternate was in. That was an exciting one. It was also a clear night then. She remembers that Gai almost got himself killed to destroy a falling Leukocyte orbital cannon using a pen that serves as beacon to fire another orbital cannon. In the end, Shu display a new ability to combine voids and fused Singer's Sword and Murderer's Weight to form a laser cannon to destroy the two orbital cannons.

"That was an exciting mission. It was also the first time I deployed Steiner in life combat."

Ayase recall the memory with fondness. Although it was not really her experiencing all those things, it is still something worth remembering for her. She also wonders how the other world's Shu is handling his own Inori and Ayase.

"So are you ready for our first international concert?"

Inori nodded, still looking at the stars.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Issei needs to get into our pace."

"Hmm, you're right. It's too bad that Shu is busy dealing with the old satan faction in the Underworld."

"It is necessary."

"I know. But this is our first international concert. It can't be helped but I just doesn't feel right."

"Bear with it."

"That's what I'll do."

"…Where is Castiel?"

"He went to meet his friends. I think they're a pair of brothers called the Winchesters."

Inori didn't say anything to that and there was silence… apart from Irina helping Issei practice the songs they'll be playing for their concert… and the ORC members chatting with each other. They're an interesting group and they possess great potential.

"Hey Inori, want to go for a drink or two. Castiel told me about a few good bars. Don't worry, it's not the run-of-the-mill bar. It's a classy establishment and I'm sure they have some wine you will like."

Inori's reply consists only of looking at Ayase, nodding, and then jump off the balcony. Below them is the pool and it's empty at this hour and Inori doesn't want to wait for the elevator so she decided to take the fastest route. Ayase shook her head and went back inside to inform the ORC members and Irina that she and Inori will go out for a while. Following Inori, Ayase also jumped off from the balcony.

Later there would be people saying that they witnessed two girls committing suicide by jumping from the Hotel's top floor but since there are no bodies found it was dismissed as them hallucinating due to tiredness.

* * *

"Dean, Sam."

Castiel greeted his two friends who had been waiting for him near his hotel.

"Hey Cas. Long time no see buddy."

"Ahh, I'm sorry about that Dean. Heaven matters."

"Don't mention it Cas. It's good to see you again."

After a round of handshake and hugs, Castiel got into the Winchesters' car and the three of them rode away.

"So what brings you back to America Cas? You said that you're also here for work."

"Well you know the situation between the three factions now."

"Heard that the Devils and Fallens had made peace with the Angels."

"That's correct but your information lacks… details."

"Details?"

"You're one of the few who knew about God's death and Michael taking over as leader of Heaven."

"Yeah… so what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, Heaven is now under another new leadership."

"God is back?"

"No. One of our strongest, actually, our strongest sister had just returned and assume control of Heaven. She's the strongest Archangel and the last Archangel created by our Father."

The surprise about Heaven's leadership change almost made Dean crash into a tree but fortunately they didn't and Dean's feet managed to step on the brake before they could.

"What?"

"A new leadership? Wait, you said last Archangel created by God. That means…"

"She's our youngest and strongest sister. Ohh and here's something I got for you guys."

Castiel hands Sam and Dean one ticket each. The Winchesters was confused what the tickets are for until they read the large 'EGOIST live concert in LA' written on the ticket in large silvery letters.

"A… concert?"

"To promote peace between the factions, our sister made a band together with the son of Lucifer and son of Azazel."

"That's… totally unexpected. The leader of Heaven making a band with a Devil prince and a Fallen princess?"

"Why don't you come and see? Although the songs will be in Japanese. Our sister was once a Japanese so there's that. I am tasked to become her guard and guide since I'm familiar with America."

"What do you think Sammy? Should we go?"

"I don't know Dean. There will be many supernatural beings there, I'm sure."

Sam doesn't seem too keen on the idea of going to a place filled with supernatural beings, even if they are those who are not hostile towards humans. But Castiel give his reassurance.

"My sister's band is also quite popular with the humans. There will be humans attending too. Like I said, the point of the band is to promote peace. That also means peace with humans. None of them would dare cause trouble in her presence."

"Well, I guess we could take a peak."

* * *

"I didn't know that you ran a bar here, Marion."

Ayase said to the bartender, a woman with black hair and curvy figure who is rather seductive wearing her blue dress loosely. She's a Fallen Angel with eight wings who serves under Shemhazai during the Great War but has since retired and live her long life in peace as a traveler. She's rather powerful. Shemhazai's lieutenant actually. Ayase met her only a few times but she's rather impressionable that Ayase could hardly forget her even after all these years.

"It's nice to see you again Ayase. It's been too long. I was surprised when Castiel dropped by to tell me that you and lady Inori had returned. I remember you when you're still in just a baby. You're really a handful then and now look at you."

Marion passed the fallen princess a bottle of her finest wine. They're sitting at the counter being served by one of Marion's subordinates. An eight winged fallen named Dohnaseek. He had been working together with Marion ever since the War and…

"Wait, is that a ring I saw on your finger?"

"Ohh, this?"

Marion lifted her hand where there is a golden ring around her ring finger. Ayase's eye darted towards the other fallen behind the counter who also lifted his hand with a similar ring around the same finger.

"When?"

"Just five years ago. Dony here finally got the courage to propose to me after centuries of waiting."

"Congratulation! I would say that drinks' on me but this is your bar."

"I'll let you treat us to a drink some other time, princess."

As Ayase chatted with Marion animatedly, Inori is quietly drinking her wine beside the fallen princess. The leader of Heaven let her partner have her fun with her old acquaintance while she enjoys her drink. Inori is not actually the type to drink but she does love her occasional wine and only wine. This stems from the time during a banquet in Heaven where Gabriel gave her wine and she found the taste to her liking. She had tasted beers, ales, rums, and a few other alcoholic drinks but still find wine much more to her taste… and sake although not as much as wine.

Inori kept her peace for another hour until someone sat beside Marion and caught the Fallen's attention. Inori initially didn't pay attention to the person until he spoke to Marion in a voice she vaguely recognize.

"Marion."

"Ahh, so you're here, Scrooge."

At the mention of that name, Inori turn to look at the person who had just arrived and saw a familiar tall figure wearing a red coat and a girl with blue hair wearing miniskirt and white jacket. For the first time in who knows how long, Inori's usual near-expressionless face shows a very clear look of surprise as if it is hard for her to believe what she is seeing.

"Scrooge… Carol…"

* * *

 **Inori finally meets Scrooge and Carol and Cas meets Dean and Sam. Note that Dean, Sam, and Cas are different from the ones in Supernatural, kay. Well, they are Hunters but the rules and the lore changed to the DxD ones and the events of Supernatural are... well, non-existent. They only do some major cases which Castiel also conveniently got involved in. That's how they got to know each other. As for Scrooge and Carol, they are an alternate version of the GCLX ones. The background for this version will be delved later but now Inori is involved in their problem.**

 **Inori in GC never actually met Scrooge and Carol as far as I know but in this story she has met them at least once. There's a Guilty Crown drama CD about that so just consider the Drama CD event really took place in this story. I don't know if I would add the Ghosts since Past uses an Endlave and the tech level of DxD is not at that level. Present is a possibility. I think I will enjoy writing this arc. As for powers, I will reveal Scrooge and Carol's power next chapter. Just wait for it.**

 **This is a fun arc where it will be more like a Biohazard kind of story. Expect bioweapons and things you will usually find in sci-fi stories in this arc. I'll see you guys around.**


End file.
